A New Beginning
by venusgreenight
Summary: It has been eleven years since Luna's death, and only recently have the scars on Harry's heart begun to heal. However, when Harry is met with an unexpected surprise, his newly patched past may begin to unravel. Sequel to This is How the Story Ends.
1. Default Chapter

Now, if you have, per say, happened to stumble across my fanfiction "This Is How the Story Ends", then you will be delighted to know that this…is its sequel. After much much time I have finally felt prepared enough to write this fanfic, although I owe a lot of it to my good friend SatoriSama. She inspires me, as I am sure she will admit I inspire her. ::wink wink:: There is something I must point out, though. Satori wanted me to mention that the name of the Zephyr broom, as well as its creators, were designed by her. She threatened to sue me if I didn't mention that. So now it has been mentioned, and as I'm in the process of making sure I'm not sued, I should also add that MAJORITY of the characters and places in this story are not owned by me. They were created and owned by the wonderful Ms. JK Rowling herself and it is an honor for me to have the privilege, nay, the pleasure to mold her world in my own special way.

Terribly sorry to take up so much of your time. You may skip this last sentence in order to begin "A New Beginning" if you wish. My name is Indigo Mantoya, you killed my father, prepare to die.

* * *

The familiar busyness of Diagon Alley enveloped Harry as he stepped into the hectic street. It swirled around him in a tantalizing flurry of scents and sounds triggering feelings and memories long forgotten. Harry took a deep cleansing breath and looked down at his daughter Lily, standing beside him in front of the great arch that marked their departure from the Leaky Cauldron and their entrance into Diagon Alley. Harry managed a brave smile at his young daughter and asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to come along with you?"

Lily sighed. "Daddy, I'm twelve years old! I can certainly go find my school things without you tagging along. Honestly, what _would_ everyone think?" And with a flick of her long blonde hair, Lily headed off down the street, dodging the elder witches and wizards and waving to acquainted schoolmates.

"Lily!" Harry called after her. "Don't forget to meet me at Florean Fortescue's in three hours!"

Lily waved a responding hand over her shoulder at her father, still heading toward her friends. Harry shook his head, a wry smile on his face. Shortly, however, he realized he was still standing in the middle of the street. Quickly Harry made his way over to the side and sidled his along, glancing here and there at the many stores along the road. He had precisely three hours to kill before he had to meet Lily at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and he was determined to do a little window-shopping beforehand.

It felt good to be back in this familiar childhood scene. Although the faces may have changed, as well as some of the shops, the atmosphere was still the same. Harry hadn't been here since…well, since shortly before Luna's death. But he didn't want to think about that now. This was neither the time nor the place.

Resolutely Harry set off to find Lily's birthday present. Lily's birthday was quickly approaching and Harry always took advantage of this time to dot upon his single daughter. His heart sunk sadly as he remembered that this would be Lily's thirteenth birthday. His little girl was turning into a teenager.

Strolling along, Harry glanced inside of Quality Quidditch Supplies and with a pang thought of his school years filled with Quidditch playing. Those days seemed as far away as the memory of Diagon Alley. This would be Lily's first year at a shot on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Hesitantly Harry stopped and gazed cautiously through the store window. With a decisive burst of courage he opened the shop door. A silver bell tinkled as he entered the large colorful room of Quality Quidditch Supplies, lined with large oak display cases and illuminated in a soft yellow light.

" 'Ello there," said a friendly voice from behind the counter. "What would you be alookin' for today my good man?"

Harry looked and saw a heartily built man dressed in emerald green robes the color of Lily's eyes. The color of his own eyes. The man was beaming, flashing pearly white teeth.

"Ah, yes," Harry said uncertainly. "I am looking for…" His voice sauntered off as he gazed around the shop. "Well, my daughter you see…" He tried to begin again. The man's smile widened.

"Is the lil' lass aimin' to play Quidditch is she? Aye, you've come to the right place I'd say. Tis it brooms you're alookin' for is it?"

Harry nodded, glancing over at a well-lit display against the far wall. The man stepped out from behind the counter and picked up one of the display brooms.

"Now, are you alookin' for sometin for a beginner. 'Cas thisin here is a right nice broom for that. Nice and gentle," he said, fondling the broom expertly.

"No, no," Harry said considerately. "Lily's been able to ride a broom since the day she was born. I want…something very special."

The man's eyes wrinkled into a smile. He looked thoughtful for a moment then tapped his nose and winked at Harry.

"An' would money be a problem, sir?" he said with a glint in his eye.

Harry shook his head, fingering his pocket, which contained a large amount of gleaming galleons.

The man nodded and pointed towards the front display window. Harry turned and saw several young boys outside with their noses pressed against the glass, staring at the broom that lay on the other side. The glittering gold plaque hanging above the broom read:

"The Wingfeather Bros &Co. Exceptionally fine makers of high quality brooms since before you were born, present the ZEPHYR".

The salesman strode over to that display and carefully picked up the Zephyr in his big hands. He held it out to Harry with a hint of pride on his face. Harry cautiously reached his hand toward the broom, his eyes taking in the perfectly trimmed tail and polished handle. He stroked it, feeling the smoothness beneath his fingertips. The broom fairly hummed with magic and seemed to glow with its own energy. Harry couldn't imagine getting Lily any other broom.

"I'll take it," Harry said, looking up at the salesman. The man's smile widened as he bowed curtly and carefully whisked the broom behind the counter.

"Now would you be alikin' to take this 'ere Zephyr with you now or should I be ashippin' it to you?" the salesman asked as he placed the Zephyr in a long gold box lined with tissue paper. Harry pictured carrying the broom around him all day, only to be seen by Lily and instantly recognized.

"No," Harry said. "I'll have it delivered."

He proceeded to fill out the necessary paperwork to have Gringotts send the required galleons to pay and to have the broom shipped the Hogwarts on Lily's birthday. He smiled slightly as he thought of the pride she would have opening it in front of her classmates much like he had when he was young. Then with a spring in his step and a gleam in his eye, Harry stepped out of Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Harry continued on his way along the side of the street, whistling to himself. He stopped momentarily at the Apothecary to pick up some extra potions supplies for an experiment he was trying at home. As he stepped out of the Apothecary, Harry caught a glance of Lily's blonde hair disappearing inside of _Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions_. Deciding he would catch up with Lily to see how her shopping had gone so far, Harry proceeded to enter Madam Malkins after her.

The front of the shop consisted of a seating area where customers could wait for their turn for measurements. Business was slow that afternoon, so Lily had already progressed to the back room of the shop. Madam Malkin's assistant buzzed around Lily in a flurry of wand and measuring tape. Madam Malkin herself was busy on a tall red haired boy at the other end of the back room. Lily looked up from the assistant and was startled to see her dad standing in the shop's foyer. She waved and Harry motioned that he was going to sit and wait for her. He looked around the sparse seating area, only to notice a bushy haired witch sitting in the corner, her nose in a book. Harry seated himself in the chair nearest the door.

Leaning back in his chair, Harry took a double take of the witch sitting in the corner. His insides froze and went numb as he realized who she was.

"Her—Hermione?" he gasped.

The witch looked up in surprise. Her face was pale and thin and turned even paler as she realized who had just spoken her name.

"_Harry_," she breathed.

Harry could feel himself trembling slightly. He had not seen nor heard from Hermione Weasley since shortly after Luna's death eleven years ago. Seeing her ripped open scars not visible on flesh.

They both stared, speechless, at one another for a long time. Perhaps it was only a minute, or a second. To Harry it felt like eternity. He caught himself, and turned away with a nervous cough.

"Mum? I'm done," came a distantly familiar voice. The tall red haired youth stood at the entrance from the back room. His face was young and his nature strange, and although his features were a little softer, his nose a little smaller, Harry could have sworn it was Ron himself standing before him.

The boy glanced nervously at Harry, obviously uncomfortable due to Harry's open stare. Hermione took a deep breath and stood up, taking her son's hand.

"Harry, this is…Ronny. My son," she said, her voice faint and shaky.

Harry stood and held out his hand, a sad look on his face. Ronny timidly shook Harry's hand, then shot a questioning look at his mum.

"You're mother and I are old schoolmates," Harry replied kindly. Ronny nodded, trying to look as if he understood. Harry smiled softly and looked back up at Hermione.

"That is my daughter, in the back," he said, gesturing. Hermione peering into the back room and her eyes lit up.

"Lily?" she whispered and Harry nodded. "She looks…she looks…like…" Hermione's voice dwindled off.

"Yeah, I know," Harry said. There was another moment of awkward silence. "So," Harry said abruptly. "How's…it been?"

Hermione looked out the window, then turned to manage a brave smile at her son. "Good," she said. "Things have been good."

"Hullo there," came a voice from behind Harry's shoulder. There Lily stood, a contented little twelve-year-old smile on her face, looking at Hermione and Ron. "Who is this, Daddy?" she asked, still looking at the Weasleys.

Harry made introductions, explaining that Lily was about to begin her second year at Hogwarts.

"This is Ronny's first year," Hermione said, patting Ronny on the shoulder. Lily's eyes sparkled.

"You absolutely love it!" she cried excitedly, looking earnestly at Ronny. "There is nothing to be afraid of at all! Have you been inside of Hogwarts yet?"

Ronny shook his head, looking shy.

"Oh it's the grandest place ever!" Lily said. "You'll make so many friends."

Harry glanced at Hermione over his daughter's head. She was looking at him too. They both smiled. Friends indeed.

"Daddy, I still have more things to collect, and time's a ticking," Lily said, looking up at her dad.

"Oh, yes. Of course."

As Lily whisked out of the room, Harry found he missed her presence. She was like a safe haven that came between him, his past, and awkward silences. Her smile and chatter could light up a room and become an obstacle to dread.

"Well, we had better be off as well," Hermione said. She shepherded Ronny out the door, giving Harry one last lingering look, before she disappeared out of Madam Malkins and into the flurry that was Diagon Alley.

Harry sighed and sagged down in the closest chair. He hadn't been prepared for that. Diagon Alley and Quidditch themselves were bringing back painful memories, but seeing Hermione seemed to top them both. He tried hard to remember when the last time he had seen Hermione was. It had been shortly after he had been released from St Mungos after Draco Malfoy's death. Was it at Ginny and Neville's wedding? He couldn't remember seeing her there. No, it was down in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. She had been collecting Ron's possessions from his office. He remembered the painful look she had on her face, as though all her world had been ripped away. She had just begun to show in her pregnancy and Harry recalled thinking that her baby would grow up just like Lily; with only one parent.

And that was the last he had seen of her in eleven years.

He had never heard about the birth of her baby. He had obviously assumed it had been born, but its gender to him had been a mystery. But she had had a boy, whom she called Ronny after his father. A father that he would never see. Yet he was the spitting image of Harry's dear friend Ron himself. It had almost been like seeing Ron raised from death.

Harry took a deep breath to calm his quivering nerves before standing up and leaving _Madam Malkins Robes For All Occasions_.

Less then two hours later Harry was seated in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"One Vanilla Fudge Ripple two scoops for you, and a triple scoop Praline Pecan for me," Lily said, handing her father his cone and sitting opposite him at their small table. Harry smiled graciously and took an absent lick of his cone. He choked suddenly and looked in surprise at his Vanilla Fudge Ripple. Lily sighed. "The ice cream just hasn't tasted the same since Florean's death," she said sadly.

"Really?" Harry asked. He hadn't known that Florean had passed away. He remembered days sitting at this very parlor, listening to Florean's advice on Medieval witch burnings. Harry was silent for a moment as he pondered this loss.

"So," Lily said, breaking Harry's train of thought. "Have you gotten my birthday present yet?"

Harry grinned and shook a finger at Lily. "You would like to be knowing, now wouldn't you? Well, I can't tell you," he said, a smile teasing the corners of his mouth.

"Come on! Just a hint!" Lily begged.

"Nope, there's now ay you're getting anything out of me."

The two stared defiantly at each other from across the table. Finally Lily looked away with a giggle.

"Did you get everything that you needed?" Harry asked after taking another hesitant lick from his cone. Lily nodded, inclining her head to indicate the large bags under her chair.

"I saw a great deal of my good school friends," she said, swinging her feet underneath the table. "I'm really excited for the school year to begin again. I feel comforted to know that I'll know much more about Hogwarts then I did before. I remember being really scared walking in…" her voice trailed off as she looking into space, thinking. She looked back up abruptly. "That's why I told that red head boy not to be afraid. I know what it's like."

Harry almost choked on his ice cream again. Lily looked at him oddly.

"Are you…ok Daddy?" she asked. "You've been acting strange all day."

"Yes, yes," Harry assured her. "I'm just…tired. Have had a hard few days at the Ministry, that's all."

Lily gave him one last worried look before returning to her own ice cream.

"Does it…have anything to do with that lady at Madam Malkins?" she asked quietly.

Harry didn't look up from his ice cream.

"What makes you say that, sweetie?"

"Well, you…were kind of staring at her strangely. I've never seen you like that. It was almost like…you had seen a _ghost_." Lily barely said the last word.

Harry marveled silently as he had often done before over the honesty of children.

"Some day I might tell you about her," he said, reaching over and patting Lily on the hand. "But today, it's too hard."

* * *

Don't forget to REVIEW ya'll. Thanks bunches.

venusgreenight


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to my dear review people. I'd like to say that I just spent a full 24 hours coming up with a plot for this baby, so…the best is yet to come. Oh, there is your fair share of foreshadowing already in this story (the first 2 chapters!) but…in order for foreshadowing to really have the full effect, one must actually follow though with the foreshadowing. Meaning, if it's foreshadowed…WRITE IT! So…yeah. Let us get off the topic of foreshadowing. Instead let me focus on the many _HOURS_ of research I have done for this story, as well as adding a few more characters. applause Thank you, thank you. No, this topic that I will be writing about is very near and dear to my heart because…well…I can't say. I'd just give the whole surprise away. And that wouldn't be good. Oh, and kudos to Without it, all my research would have taken way more that 24 hours.

* * *

Sitting at his desk, Harry looked up at the clock on his cubicle wall. 10:27. He had to get Lily to Kings Cross in a half hour. After moving several reports off to the side of his desk, Harry stood with a sigh and grabbed his coat from the coat stand in the corner.

Business throughout the Ministry had been slow, even for the Aurors. Currently, other than the occasional magical argument or invading Muggle, the magical community had been uneventful.

Perhaps uneventful is good, Harry thought ruefully to himself as he walked amongst the other cubicles, waving to his fellow Aurors.

"That time of the year again, isn't it Harry?" Kingsley Shaklebolt said, not looking up from his paperwork. Harry laughed dryly as he passed.

"You bet," he called over his shoulder as he stepped into the hallway.

Less then 30 minutes later, Harry and Lily were practically racing through Kings Cross Station.

"Daddy, couldn't you for once be on time?" Lily panted, lugging her owl's cage along. Harry pushed the tram that held her trunks. "Its not even like there's anything going on at work that would keep you!"

Harry didn't say anything in reply. He couldn't say that he lost track of time, that he couldn't stop thinking about…

"I'll go through first," Lily said, glancing over both shoulders before stepping though the barrier of Platform 9¾. Harry followed after her and was greeted by the hustle and bustle of the magical platform. He could see the brilliant red locomotive over the heads of the passing witches and wizards. The last time he had been on that train was…when Luna was alive. Harry shook his head, not wanting to think about Luna again.

"Come on! I need to get these on the train!" Lily exclaimed, gesturing towards the cart with her trunks. They pushed through the tight crowd to get to the train. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw a head of brown bushy hair. He turned his head quickly, thinking he had seen Hermione, but the person was gone. Harry mentally kicked himself. It had been like that ever since Lily and his trip to Diagon Alley. He kept on thinking he saw _her_.

Harry helped Lily load the trunks into the luggage car, then followed her to another car that held her friends. Lily turned and looked at her father, a sympathetic gleam in her eye.

"Are you going to be okay without me, Daddy?" she asked. Harry smiled down at his daughter, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Sure. I'll be fine. You have a good year, kiddo. And be good."

Lily smiled. "I'll be as good as you were," she said, before hoisting herself up into the train. The Hogwarts Express hissed with steam as her gears started to groan into action. Lily waved to her dad from a train window. Harry waved back as the Hogwarts Express slowly began to inch out of the station. It picked up speed, chugging along the track. Harry kept waving to Lily as she was swept away into the distance.

Bringing his arm back down, Harry looked around him, placing his hands in his pockets. Around him parents hugged each other and sauntered off to live the rest of their day. Harry stood where he was, still looking about the station. In a few minutes it was totally empty.

Harry took a seat on one of the wrought iron benches along the length of the platform. Leaning back in his seat he closed his eyes, remembering years past when he had been a boy, anxious to go to Hogwarts after a hard summer with the Dursleys. This was the place that he had met Ron, when he had been so nervous and alone in the wizarding world. He remembered Hermione, her curtness the first time they met. If someone had told them back then that one day they would be the best of friends with Hermione, they would have said they were crazy. But Ron had ended up falling in love with that curt little witch.

He remembered meeting Luna on the train. Perhaps their relationship was as unlikely as Ron and Hermione's. Luna had appeared so strange to him at first. Yet they had had a connection that nobody else had ever been able to make with him. She understood the pain of loosing someone close, she had known how to get him to relax and not think about Voldemort or the Ministry, only one who had had confidence in him.

Harry sat on the Platform for several more minutes before he reluctantly got up and headed back to the Ministry of Magic.

_Hermione,_

_I don't really know what to say. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and the past ever since I saw you and Ronny at Diagon Alley. I figure…maybe you are the only one who knows what it is like to try to heal from something and then have everything you worked for ripped apart at the slightest hint of the past. Granted, I do have a constant reminder in my little Lily, sometimes those things open your mind so much it hurts. I'm sure that you must see this in your Ronny all the time. Lily will say something that sounds just like something Luna would say. She looks like her in every way as she grows into the young woman that Luna used to be. Lupin has told me that she has my spirit, though. And my eyes. But…I can't imagine that spirit anymore. It's gone, like it just evaporated at the slightest sign of weakness. I hope you can understand this. Yet I also hope that you don't, so that you don't have to bear this pain like I do. Deep down I know you do. You were in love with Ron just as much as I was with Luna. And here I am, ripping open those scars again. This time, the scar isn't on my face. It's on my heart. You must know what this scar is like. I know from experience that the more a wound is cut open, the longer it takes to heal. So I apologize for opening your wound again. I apologize for bringing back those memories that are better left in the past. Perhaps I won't even send this letter. The fact is that I can't stop now that I've begun. _

_Do forgive me._

_Harry Potter_

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short. The next will be longer, I promise. I'm just not prepared to get into the really deep stuff yet. Most likely next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

This might sound a little weird at first, but believe me, its supposed to be in here. This is still "A New Beginning" by venusgreenight. Its ok. lol. Thanks emily for motivating me. and thanks to my world history teacher. although i kinda despise her. ANYway...here is chapter 3.

* * *

Excerpt from _Guide to Medieval Sorcery _by Devan Cathcart

"…The Black Death (or "Bubonic Plague") was first reported by Muggles to have originated in the early 1330s. Unknown to Muggles even today, the plague stemmed approximately in 1333 by Merwyn the Malicious (of China), also recognized for his inventions of many unpleasant jinxes and hexes. Merwyn tried to discover a cure for a common dragon ailment, _Lacertagravatus _(discovered by Queen Mauve in 1012), by experimenting on rodents (namely rats and rabbits). Whether his experiment when astray or he designed it on purpose, the rodents developed a more extreme case of _Lacertagravatus_, medically known as _Bestiagravatus_, or Dragon Pox. Dragon Pox was passed from the rodents to fleas to the humans the fleas bit. Thus the first human occurrence (reportedly Chancey Oldridge in 1334) of Dragon Pox happened in China, then spread quickly throughout the Middle East in both the Muggle and magical world until in 1347 Muggle Italian merchant ships carried the infestation to England.

Letter from Hollis Fifield to her cousin in Romania 

"…_The Muggles are in total disarray and Klaus and I fear daily for their lives and our own. We no longer enter their villages. Right and left people and children drop like flies, all dripping in sweat and covered in those cursed black spots. We daren't even come close to the ill, as we have not yet heard of any cure from the Ministry. Have there been any breakthroughs at home, darling? I do hope you, Damien, and the children are all well. Send word if you have any good news. _

_All my love, Hollis."_

Muggle "doctors" and mediwizards worked endlessly to find the cure for the devastating plague. Not supplied with magical plants and herbs of the time, Muggle doctors concocted odd "cures" to the plague, none of which worked. Popular amongst mediwizards were spells warding off the fleas that spread the plague, resulting in a considerably less death toll for wizards. However, the anti-flea spells could not be everywhere at once. In 1340, Galen Erasmus, a Greek wizard hermit, discovered the first cure for Dragon Pox. It was a foul tasting, pungent brew with a thick consistency. Erasmus presented the brew to a Muggle doctor, who presented it to a few of his patients. After seeing the patients cured, the doctor took the potion to a popularGreek politician affected with the plague. Fortunately, the potion cured the politician of Dragon Pox. Unfortunately, it had a rather nasty aftereffect of extreme nose hair. All the patients, including the politician, died of suffocation in a matter of days. The search was still on for the antidote for Dragon Pox.

Dragon Pox began to die off after several years. Already death tolls were enormous and had resulted in the loss of 1/3 of Europe's population. Merwyn the Malicious was executed by the Chinese Dynasty of Magic in 1343, causing many witches and wizards to protest, claiming the creator of the plague might have been able to find its antidote. By 1352 the plague was not nearly as widespread as before, but was still prone to small outbreaks every now and then. It was not until the early 1600s that Gunhilda of Goorsemoor developed the cure for Dragon Pox. Today that cure can be found in any standard potion book (look for "Dragon Pox Tonic") and is well known for its use of bubotuber pus, Chinese chomping cabbage, and rattails (ironically the tail of the very thing that caused the plague in the first place). Dragon Pox is virtually unheard of amongst humans, though it is still a common disease amongst the dragons it originated from...

* * *

REVIEWS!!! thanks bunches. Have a good day. 


	4. Chapter 4

I appologize for yet another short chapter, but again, as always, this one has great significance. It would not be worth writing if it did not serve some purpose. Thank you to my reviewers.

Wytil: The angstyis supposed to show that Harry hasn't quite been able toheal from the past. He is not really good at forgiving and forgetting, if you can remember from book 5 (OotP). I can jsut promise that he _will_ improve considerably later on.

SatoriSama: You know, I might be in need of a good dictionary. Do you know where the court of law can get me one? And will it be free? See, I'm kinda broke...lol. Glad you liked it and don't forget to review.

Clove: I hope that you have gone back and read my first one. It might help quite a bit in the understanding of thsi fic. That goes for everyone, I suppose.

* * *

"I just know that Daddy got me something absolutely wonderful for my birthday!" Lily said animatedly as she followed the Gryffindor crowd up to their common room.

"Maybe he got you those new invisibility mints at Weasley Wizards Wheezes," said Lily's closest friend, Edwina Hosely. "They cost a fortune, but it would be so fun to own a couple!" The small girl's brown eyes were alight with excitement.

Lily nodded absently, thinking of her father's indivisibility cloak, upstairs under her bed. "Maybe…that would be nice. Whatever it is, it is going to be really special. Its not every day you turn 13."

Edwina giggled, her curly, dirty blonde hair bouncing. "Its so great to be back. I couldn't stop thinking about school all summer," she said as they entered the Gryffindor common room.

Lily nodded again, a smile on her face. Eagerly the two girls climbed up the stairs to their dormitory. They were joined shortly by their three other roommates: Traci Roderick, Wren Wood, and Inez Pollock.

"...It was terrible, I felt so sorry for him," Wren murmured as she entered the room.

Lily, in the process of pasting up a poster of Myron Wagtail, turned to Wren, a slight frown on her face. "Felt sorry for who?" she asked.

"The Slytherins are at it already," Traci replied hysterically. "They beat up on this poor little first year. He's a Gryffindor too! You should have seen some of the prefects react."

"Favian Wickham," Inez sighed. It was a well-known fact that Inez had a thing for the prefect.

Wren rolled her eyes. "It was Adrian Malfoy again. McGonagall got pretty mad, and the first year isn't looking too good."

"What reason did Adrian have to beat the poor kid up?" Lily asked, looking disgusted.

Wren shrugged. "Something about his dad…" she said. "They might have been old enemies or something."

"But isn't Adrian's dad dead?" Lily asked. "He got killed because he was a Death Eater, right?"

Four pairs of eyes turned to stare at Lily. Edwina, who had been listening intently the whole conversation, coughed.

"How did you know that?" Traci asked.

"Well…" Lily's voice faltered off. She didn't like to talk about her dad's job.

"Duh," said Wren. "Her dad is Harry Potter for Merlin's sake!"

Lily's face turned red. Here it was once more, the "Boy Who Lived and Man Who Saved Wizard Kind" trick.

Edwina coughed again.

Lily plopped down on her bed, muttered mildly that she didn't want to talk about it. She sighed as she thought about the upcoming year. Here was her chance to prove that she was just as good at her father. She would join the Quidditch team, become the best player Gryffindor had ever know, lead them to school victory, and save the world from some problem of another…

"He _did_ have the cutest red hair."

Lily sat up, an image of red hair flashing through her mind. "Red hair?"

"Yeah, the first year Adrian smothered had red hair," Traci said. "And a really funny last name. Some type of rodent…"

"Weasley?" Lily asked quietly.

Traci snapped her fingers. "Weasley! That's it!"

Lily lay back on the four-poster bed again, thinking. That boy—Ronny?—was the son of that friend of her father. And if the boy's father had been an old enemy of the Malfoys…

Lily shook her head, exhausted from the night's activities. She closed her eyes, and, listening to the soft chatter of her roommates, drifted off to sleep and a night full of dreams.

_A voice sang in the distance, a long forgotten lullaby, it's melody enchanting, warm, and soothing, clear as crystal…_

_O, look at the moon!  
__She is shining up there;  
__O mother, she looks  
__Like a lamp in the air.  
__Last week she was smaller,  
__And shaped like a bow;  
__But now she's grown bigger,  
__And round as an O.  
__Pretty moon, pretty moon,  
__How you shine on the door,  
__And make it all bright  
__On my nursery floor!  
__And there is a star  
__Close by you, and maybe  
__That small twinkling star  
__Is your little baby._

_The music changes, not the lilting voice any longer. It is replaced by a cold beyond cold, a cold never felt by human flesh, but by human hearts. Ice chipped eyes appear out of the foreboding darkness. The eyes are fierce and leering, laughing in the face of evil and thirsty for a vengeance all its own. These eyes have been hurt, but have come back with a power so great that it can crush the lives of countless people…crippling the hearts of their children forever._

Lily awoke, her face covered in icy sweat. Panting, she stared into the darkness before, overcome with dizziness, she fell back upon her pillow.

_Harry,_

_I must admit that your letter came an enormous surprise to me. I too can say that your appearance at Diagon Alley has send my mind spinning with things long past. I think you understand very much how this is. However, I feel as though you come to me as an outlet for you pains and I do not think I can handle that pressure. Please do not contact me in such a way again. Do me the favor of letting me heal in my own ways. I can assure you,  
Harry, that you are not that way.  
__  
__Sincerely,  
__Hermione_

_

* * *

_

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!! A happy author is a good next chapter, I always say. Or, I just made up on the spot. Yeah, yeah, whatever.

Coming up next chapter: National trageties and broken relationships. And two VERY annoying, evil twins. Hehe.


	5. Chapter 5

Here you are everyone. This chapter was kinda hard to write because I was forced to listen to "The Wiggles" whilest writing. My sister is OBSESSED with the Wiggles. My sister is 3, just to let you know and so you don't go thinking my 23 year-old sister likes to watch the Wiggles. Thats just stupid.  
However, it has taken me quite some time to put up this next chapter because I have been rehearsing for a one act for my school and have had an interesting few days applying for a job in a library. Neat eh? Well, all the hard work has payed off. Meaning, the one act should be good. Not sure aobut the library job yet. By next author's note, perhaps I will know. Perhaps I will tell you then.  
Enjoy this chapter, as Lily and Ronny begin to become friends. Don't forget to review!!!! Here's to my reviewers:

Clove: I'm SOOOOOOOOO glad you went back and read the first one. Did you like it? I hope so. And now that you've read that one you can understand this one. I'm really excited to see what you think of it.

SatoriSama (aka "Gustavo"): Thanks for the kick in the butt to get going. Nice chapter yourself.  
-Doc

* * *

"The weather had better be good today," Wren Wood muttered, a concerned frown on her face as she picked at her porridge. Lily nodded slowly in agreement.

"What does that weather matter?" Edwina asked.

Wren looked up at Edwina, a surprised and insulted expression on her face. "It means everything! If there is the…the slightest breeze the Quaffle might be blown off coarse and I might not catch it and then…I wouldn't make the team!"

Lily smiled wryly. Poor Wren was feeling her own father's legacy overshadowing her. She wanted to be just as good a Keeper as her father was. Lily could relate. She herself was expected to save the world someday.

"Okay, okay," Edwina said offhandedly, half putting up her hands in a gesture of surrender. "It matters a lot."

Wren was just about to continue with her weather spiel when her train of thought was interrupted with a flurry of owls swooping into the Great Hall. A great gray tawny dropped a small bundle of letters in front of Edwina while a tan barn owl landed in front of Tracie Roddrick with a copy of The Daily Prophet in its beak. Edwina was just beginning to open one of her letters when a large eagle owl swooped by above Lily, a recognizably familiar long, thin package dropping onto her bowl of porridge. The bowl capsized, spilling the porridge all over, but the girls didn't notice. They were all staring intently at the package. Attached to the front of the package was a white envelope addressed to Lily in her father's shoddy handwriting. With shaking hands Lily ripped the envelope off of the package, opened it, and read:

_Dearest Lily,_

_I know this birthday present is a little early, but I wanted you to have it today. Good luck at tryouts. _

_Love, Daddy_

"Well?" Wren asked eagerly. "Are you going to open it?"

By then the whole Gryffindor table was looking at Lily's package. Still trembling, Lily tore a bit of the packaging off.

"To hell with it!" Wren cried, and taking a hefty chunk of the brown packaging she pulled, revealing a golden-oak broom gleaming amongst the paper. Lily gasped in awe.

"Is this a good enough birthday present?" Edwina asked quietly. Lily nodded, speechless.

Fellow Gryffindors crowded around Lily and her broom, muttering softly amid one another.

"The Zephyr," said a small voice from behind Lily. Heads turned to look at a red headed first year, hidden behind the tall shoulders of his upperclassmen. "Originated in Mistley, England by the Windfeather Brothers just last year, " he said, staring intently at the broom. "The handle is made of English Oak, its tail of the finest of willow twigs, chosen for their lightness and agility in the air. That is why it's called the Zephyr. It is like air itself." Now all the eyes in the Great Hall were on the little red head, whose voice grew steadily stronger. "Some say that the broom reads its rider's mind and moves as one with the rider. It has an acceleration of 200 mph in 5 seconds, making it the world's fastest broom ever, the best broom the wizarding world has ever seen."

The Great Hall was completely silent for a full 10 seconds. Everyone stared at the small boy with expressions of deep amazement. "I read about it recently," he said with a shy shrug, first noticing the eyes of the Great Hall upon him.

"Meaning it must have cost a hell of a lot of money then," said a loud voice from the crowd. There was a collective murmur of agreement as the Hogwarts bell signaling the end of breakfast sounded throughout the Great Hall. Instinctively the crowd of onlookers reached for their bags and items and headed off to their classes. Slowly Lily stood up, looking at the red headed first year, an unreadable expression on her face.

"You're Ronny Weasley," she said, slinging her bag over her shoulder and carefully picking up the Zephyr. Ronny nodded.

"Come on Lily, you don't want to be late for class!" Edwina urged, gesturing to the Great Hall's doors. Lily waved her hand dismissively causing Edwina to roll her eyes before exiting the hall. Lily still stared oddly at Ronny. Ronny coughed.

"How do you know so much about the Zephyr?" Lily asked, as she began to walk towards the doors. Ronny followed, picking up a bag further along down the table as they went. He shrugged again, nonchalantly.

"I read a lot about brooms. I love to know about them."

They walked silently out of the hall together, but then Lily stopped and turned the Ronny.

"You should come and watch the tryouts today," she said, tilting her head to the side. Ronny frowned slightly.

"I'm allowed to?" he asked.

Lily laughed, tossing her head back and readjusting the bag on her shoulder. "Of course you can come watch. It'll be fun. See you there," she said with a wave before sprinting up the steps in the entrance hall and heading towards the Gryffindor Common Room to put her new broom away.

Ronny intrigued Lily, and she planned to find out more about him.

* * *

You like? Meesa hopes so.

In the near future: Quidditchtryouts, invading flying monkeys, and and a deadly disease.

Oh. And review. That would be quite nice. Quite.


	6. Chapter 6

So sorry this has taken so long to be updated. I've been super busy with school and illness and family matters, but all is well now. I think. However, I might even has LESS time to update because I just got a job that might hog up quite a bit of my free time. Nevertheless, I will NOT give up on this fic. I really hope you like this chapter. This is when thing really get good and complicated, or at least, I think they do.

This is to all the cola cabezas out there:

SatoriSama: Que con eso! Oh, and the phone's for me!

Clove: I hope that you like this chapter and that you haven't given up on me yet. -(

* * *

"Come in," Arthur Weasley said, not looking up from his paper work. Harry opened the Minister's office door and closed it behind him, taking an empty seat in front of Arthur's large desk.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Harry said, a slight frown on his face. Harry had not spoken much with the Minister of Magic within the past eleven years, let alone been called to his office. The room was large, its walls lined with oddly sized filing cabinets and bookcases. Piles of papers lay strewn about the office, occupying any flat surface and the floor. The room's temperature seemed too warm and humid, its windows exhibiting a muggy gray sky outside. Arthur's desk was littered with papers and empty coffee mugs that had not yet been cleared away, as well as a mangled pile of chewed quills. The Minister himself did not look to be in the best of health. His hair was its thinnest ever and his eyes were rimmed with dark purple circles.

"Are…are you quite okay, sir?" Harry asked with some hesitation. Arthur waved a hand dismissively, looking up from his coffee stained paper and setting it aside.

"Work as always, Harry," he said with a shiver. "Pardon me for a moment." Arthur picked up a wand placed haphazardly on his desk, muttering "_Aestus_." A thin strand of smoke curled out of the wand, then dissolved into the air. Harry felt the temperature of the room increase. He used his sleeve to wipe at the beads of sweat forming along his hairline. "It's just so damn cold in here," Arthur said with a sigh. "Now, where was I…? Ah yes. Harry."

Harry frowned again. The office was sweltering now, yet Arthur was shivering behind his desk.

"Sir, are you sure that you should be at work?" Harry asked. Arthur gave him a cross look.

"That was the exact thing Martha said this morning," Arthur said, referring to his secretary. "Why shouldn't I be at work? I may _look_ a little tired—" Suddenly Arthur broke off into a fit of coughs. His shoulders shook as he clasped a fist to his mouth, his face turning red. The coughs were barky and loud. As he tried to speak through the barks, his lips became lined with crimson. Harry stood up in alarm. He turned and opened the office door.

"Martha! Get Saint Mungos! Arthur's coughing up blood!" he shouted out into the secretary's office. Martha's eyes widened in panic as she reached across her desk and hit a green button embedded in the wood. Seconds later two tall wizards dressed in lime green robes burst into Martha's office and across to Arthur's. Harry was behind the desk at Arthur's side, holding a handkerchief to the Minister's mouth, a supporting arm around his shoulders.

"We've got it," one of the wizards said in a deep voice as the other wizard concocted a stretcher in midair. In a moment, Arthur was on the stretcher and the squad raced out of the Minister's office. Harry still stood behind the desk, watching as the Mungos squad left, a worried expression on his face and holding a blood-stained handkerchief in his hand. Martha stood in her office, staring as well at the door through which the squad had left.

"I—I _told_ him he shouldn't have worked today," she said softly, her voice shaking. "But did he listen? No. That man will work himself into the _grave_!" Martha collapsed into her chair with a sob, her hands over her face.

Harry instinctively moved across the office to give the handkerchief in his hand to Martha, forgetting the blood that stained the cloth. Just as he was reaching out his hand, another hand with a clean handkerchief intruded. Harry looked up to see Kingsley Shacklebolt leaning across the secretary's desk, offering her a handkerchief of his own. Harry distractedly looked down at his bloody handkerchief and threw it into the wastebasket on the side of Martha's desk. Martha took Kingsley's handkerchief with a sniffle, her head bowed. Kingsley looked at Harry and nodded towards Arthur Weasley's office, signaling for Harry to meet him in there.

After both men were in the Minister's office and Kingsley had shut the door, Harry slumped down in the chair he had previously occupied when he had first come to see the Minister. Kingsley perched himself on Arthur's desk.

"Arthur's at Mungos," Harry started, running his hands over his face with worry. "He—he sent for me and he just started hacking up blood." Harry shook his head dejectedly as he spoke, closing his eyes with his head in his hands. "I don't know what he wanted to tell me, I guess it'll just have to wait, but he just didn't look good, and the room was boiling, and…" Harry stopped with a sigh. Kingsley hunched his shoulders in a shrug.

"I should have known this was going to happen," he said, steepling his hands at his mouth, his elbows on his knees.

Harry cocked his head.

"I'm suspecting that Arthur called you up here to tell you about the plague," Kingsley went on.

"The…plague?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"The plague," Kingsley said, pausing as he searched for words. "Do…you…remember hearing about a plague that hit Europe about six hundred years ago? The Black Plague I think the Muggles called it?"

"Well, yes," Harry said, thinking back to his elementary Muggle schooling. "It killed a lot of people…"

Kingsley shook his head. "It was a fever that killed _millions_ of people, both wizard and Muggle. You can read about it in any history book. See, wizards commonly call it 'The Dragon Pox Plague'. I don't want to get into too much boring information. The jist of it is, its back."

Harry snorted, half laughing, until he saw Kingsley's eyes. They were completely solemn, not displaying their normal twinkle. Harry cleared his throat.

"Really? I mean…how?"

"Some stupid Chinese archeologist team found the ancient laboratory of Merwyn the Malicious, the historical creator of Dragon Pox, and in the laboratory they discovered vials of the Dragon Pox gases. They opened the vials, were subjected to the gas, and every single Muggle on the team died the next day. Unfortunately, not before the vials got to a Muggle lab. The vials must have come into contact with humans in some way, because the Pox is on the loose again, and it's not looking good," Kingsley said, shaking his head, his eyes downcast.

"So…is there anyway to stop it?" Harry asked with alarm.

"Oh yes," Kingsley assured Harry. "That's how the plague was stopped the first time. Some witch named Gunhilda found a cure. The only problem is getting it to all the people infected with the Pox."

"Wait…" Harry said suddenly, sitting up straight and pointing a thumb at the office door. "Is that…what Arthur has?"

Kingsley nodded. "The Minister was in China last week. Negotiations with the Móshù Dàchén and all—" Kingsley said, referring to the Chinese Minister of Magic—"and he must have come into contact somehow. He'll be fine."

Harry sagged with relief. "I was so worried that…I mean, what if…?"

Kingsley smiled wryly. "I know. We don't have to worry about him. What we _do_ have to worry about are all the other people who might not be able to get the cure in time. A person can have Dragon Pox for days, but as soon as the symptoms begin to show, they only have hours to live. So, its our job to—"

Kingsley was interrupted by a knock on the office door. An extremely tall man with cropped brown hair and a green suit poked his head into the room.

"Ah, speak of the devil," Kingsley said. "Harry, this is Edric Magoon, Head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Edric, this is Harry Potter."

Edric Magoon bobbed his head in a nod, but didn't even look at Harry. "I got a note from Nigel telling me that Arthur is at Mungos because of the Pox! And Martha said you were in here…she's crying at her desk you know?"

Kingsley sighed. "Yes we know, and yes Arthur is at Mungos. He'll be fine. Quite funny, actually, because Mungos just got the Quong Po this morning."

"Quong Po?" Harry asked.

"The cure for Dragon Pox," Kingsley said, glancing briefly at Harry. Looking back at Edric, he said, "It was a damn good thing that Harry was here when he was. Martha said Arthur hadn't been looking well all morning."

With those words, Edric took a real look at Harry. "Ah, yes. Potter. I was told you were going to help in this."

"I am?" Harry said, looking questioningly at Kingsley. "Isn't it The Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes' job?"

"Well, technically yes," Kingsley replied. "But this plague is quite manifold. We're getting Muggle Relations involved, The Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, The Department of International Magic Cooperation, The International Confederation of Wizards, Aurors, the whole lot, because this is going to take a considerable amount of communication and cooperation throughout the International Confederation to get the Quong Po dished out to people in time."

Edric coughed from the doorway. "Don't forget the cabbage…?" he said in a gruff voice.

"Of course," Kingsley said, a frown wrinkling his forehead. "See, we do have a bit more of a dilemma. See, the Chinese Chomping Cabbage, the number one ingredient in the Quong Po, takes several months to fully grow, which is the only time that it can be used in the potion. We do have a little bit of the cabbage on hand, but it might run out quite quickly. Our one concern is that we will run out of Quong Po before a new crop of cabbage is grown."

Harry was silent as he thought about everything Kingsley had just said.

"Can the cabbage's growth be magically increased?" he asked, rubbing his chin and staring into space.

"No," Edric said. "It becomes useless then."

"So that's why we have to begin communication between all affected countries," Kingsley said matter-of-factly. "We need to make sure Quong Po is distributed fairly."

"But how does that pertain to the Aurors?" Harry inquired.

Kingsley looked at Edric, then back at Harry before answering. "We have a cure for a deadly disease, but the cure is sparse. And if we run out…is it not human nature to fight when we are threatened by the death of our loved ones and ourselves? If this were the case, no one, ill and un-ill, would be safe."

* * *

Dun dun duh...

Yes, the world is in danger yet again and it is up to Harry to save it. Next: we see if Lily made the Quidditch team, the media comes into play, and VICKY!

See ya'll next chappie.


	7. Chapter 7

I am mildly surprised at how quickly I got this chapter out. I was really careful with names in this chapter, and you will find that many of the names have direct sygnificance to the character. I really take joy in doing that. Many character's names represent their ethnic background. Say, for example, the new character Presta Fay, who I introduce this chapter, is Spanish. "Presta" means "quick" and is of Spanish origin. If you so desire, you can look up the meanings of any other name and get a short one/two word description of that character, as well as their culture. History lesson of the day.

We are like dust in the wind.

SatoriSama: Thanks for the rad review. That was groovy dude.

Clove: Thank you as well for your review. You're the greatest.

To all my not-yet-existent reviewers: pre-thank you

* * *

It was the Monday morning after Quidditch tryouts, and Lily, Wren Wood, and Edwina Hosely were walking down the Hogwarts hallways on their way to breakfast. Neither Lily nor Wren mentioned that the new Gryffindor teammates were to be announced that day, but they both knew they were thinking about it. Lily could sense the vibes of anticipation radiating from Wren as they walked into the entrance hall, their arms linked. Out of the corner of her eye, Lily caught a glance of Emera Dering, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, approaching from the right. Lily's heart began to pound wildly as Emera came closer. She nudged Wren in the ribs, staring wide-eyed at Emera. The tall burly seventh year stopped in front of the two shorter girls. Emera's face was strong, her dark hair cropped short about her ears, her eyes almost seemed black, and her wide shoulders made it clear how she got the position of Beater on the Quidditch team. She nodded at Lily.

"Your in," she said simply with a slight German accent, before turning on her heel and walking away.

Lily soared. She punched a fist in the air, jumping with excitement. At her side Wren gaped.

"But—but there must be some mistake!" Wren stammered after Emera. The tall girl turned her head, looking over her shoulder.

"There is no mistake, Wood. Practice Tuesday night, Potter," she said before entering the Great Hall.

Lily covered her face this both hands in disbelief. However, her happiness melted as she saw her friend's devastated expression.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked, putting a comforting hand on Wren's arm. Wren shrugged off the hand, turning her face away.

"I deserved this more than _you_!" she snapped. She turned with a growl of frustration and dashed back in the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room. Edwina looked at Wren as she ran, glanced at Lily feebly, and followed after Wren. Lily's blood began to boil as she watched her two closest friends disappear behind a corner. She knew she should probably go after them, but she was too angry. Why did Wren think she deserved to be on the team more than her? Who did she think she was? With a scowl Lily stormed into the Great Hall.

Lily pulled on her favorite sweater over her t-shirt, then swept her long blonde hair back into a ponytail to keep it out of her face. Taking one last nervous look in the mirror, Lily picked up her Zephyr from her four-poster bed and headed for the dorm's door. She could feel the eyes of Wren boring into the back of her head as she exited the room. Lily shook it off; she was tired of all the harsh glares she had received from Wren, as well as Edwina, in the past two days. She wasn't going to let those two ruin her first Quidditch practice, just because Wren was upset about not making the team. Inwardly Lily felt quite bad for Wren. Her friend had always felt the pressure to join the Gryffindor team, seeing as her father was the legendary Oliver Wood, star Keeper of the Appleby Arrows, the Northern English International Quidditch team, and who had played for Gryffindor many years ago. But with the way that Wren was reacting about it, Lily frankly was a little bit peeved. Wren had not spoken nor acknowledged Lily the past two days and was showing no signs of relenting any time soon. Her presence consisted mainly of glares and huffy sighs, which were fraying Lily's nerves. Truthfully, Lily was relieved, not only nervous, for her first Quidditch practice, as it was a chance to leave to ominous company of Wren, if but for a few hours. Although, as she made her way towards the Quidditch field her stomach began to knot. What if she made a fool of herself? She could just imagine fumbling the Quaffle over and over again. Her father had always told her what an excellent Quidditch player she was, but what if he was wrong. Weren't fathers supposed to say things like that? Lily pictured Emera storming up to her after practice and banishing Lily from the team. She hated to think of the look on Wren's face when she found out.

Lily snapped out of her pessimistic thoughts. She _wasn't_ kicked off the team. She hadn't even practiced with them yet. Emera must have seen something in her if she had accepted Lily onto the team and not Wren. Lily knew from experience that Wren was a _very_ talented Keeper. _If that's so, I must be better_, Lily thought to herself.

There was a soft autumn wind that evening, smelling of decayed leaves and wood smoke from Hagrid's hut. The sky was tinged with orange as the sun began to lower from its peak in the sky. Lily entered the Quidditch pitch, a firm grasp on her Zephyr to calm her shaking hands. Four other people, also holding brooms, stood along the far end of the pitch. Lily walked boldly up to them. Emera turned to Lily, an old Firebolt in her hand and her face expressionless. Lily smiled. "Hi," she said. Emera nodded in reply.

As Lily stopped at the group she recognized Matty Scarborogh, Emera's partner Beater; Clarimonde Haswell, the team Keeper; and Keegan McKibben, the little Seeker with a shock of ginger hair. Not far behind, Lily heard a greeting whoop as Hector Otis and Presta Fay, the two other Chasers, entered the stadium arm in arm.

As soon as the group was all assembled, Emera said, "This is Lily Potter" nodding towards Lily. "She's our new Chaser."

Lily was hailed with a series of hellos, cheers, pats on the back, and catcalls (courtesy of Hector Otis). She smiled, nodding shyly to each of her teammates. Emera jerked her head toward the pitch behind them.

"Lets get this show on the road!" Hector shouted, pumping a fist into the air. With that he dashed toward the field, hopped onto his broom, and was off. The others followed suit. All, that is, save Lily and Presta. As Lily walked uncertainly onto the field, Presta leaned over, her loose black hair billowing out in the evening breeze, and said, "Just follow after me 'n Hector." Lily nodded, and mounted her broom after Presta.

Practice proceeded from there. Lily did not make a fool of herself, and by the end of the practice she was feeling mighty content with the whole situation.

"Excellent work out there, Potter," Hector said, giving her a light punch on the shoulder as the team walked back towards Hogwarts.

"We did good picking you," Presta said, her eyes alight. The team all had a natural high from the successful practice. Lily beamed, but her smile diminished as she thought of Wren.

"Emera?" Lily asked, turning to the tall team captain. "Why didn't you let Wren Wood onto the team?"

Emera shrugged. "We didn't need a Keeper," she replied in her blunt way.

"Yeah, and she would be shit playing any other position," Clarimonde Haswell commented.

"You, kid, have got the stuff," Hector said, opening the Hogwarts front doors. "That's why we picked _you_."

* * *

I have to write this really fast because right now I'm supposed to be getting ready to go help out at a school fundraiser. I'm kinda excited because, like, catering is my specialty, I've been doing it for years. Anyway. I got to go find something black to wear. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
